bearfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring Fever (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Spring Fever" Season 1, episode 19. Transcript Welcome, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? and Tutter Shows the Package * Oh hi * I was wondering when you were going to get here * It's so good to see you * Ah * Nothing like the smell of spring * I just love it * Out with the old air, in with the new * And after a whole winter here in the Big Blue House with * Two otters * A Cople a bear * a Lemur * and a mouse * It can get a little * um * Stuffy * That's why This bear always does his Big Blue House Cleaning in the spring. * Hey, look. * We have mail * Yes * What's in the mail Today * What's in the mail Today * What's in the mail Today * What's in the mail Today * It is a picture that my grandpa drew * of grandma dancing with a kangaroo * It could be a cookie recipe from my aunt who says she thinks the world of me * It is a story from a magazine about a monkey in a submarine * I would laugh to see a photograph of my good friend jumpin rope with a giraffe * What's in the mail Today * What's in the mail Today * It would be fun to send a letter back * Ooh hoo, yeah * it makes me smile to think my friends will say * I wonder What's in the mail Today * What's in the mail Today * What's in the mail Today * I wonder wonder wonder * What's in the mail Today * What's in the * What's in the mail Today * Oooh * Now Let's see What's in the mail Today * Oh, wow. * It's a package for Tutter. * Oh, He's going to love this. * Let's go find him. * Come on in. * Hmm. * What's that smell? * It's you. * Ooh tell me. * Did you just pick some spring flowers? * Cause you smell like spring too. * Or do you the smell good all the time? * Now let's see if we can find Tutter. Pip and Pop's Meaning of Springtime Spring, Springtime, Oh Springtime and What Do You Think? * For me it's spring cleaning. * But What do you think? * What's your Favorite part about Spring? * Hmm. * What do you think? Bear Finds the Bedroom is a Mess / Ojo and Tutter Plant Something {Bear got to the bedroom and find out Treelo wrecked it up. Scattered clothes and everything are all over the place.} Shadow's Story * Shadow: Mary, Mary, quite contrary * Man: Why, Mary? Why are you so contrary? * Mary: Why not? * Shadow: How does your garden grow? With silver bells... * Bells: Ding, dong! Ding, dong! Ding, dong! * Shadow: And cockle shells... * Cockle Shell: {sings} * Shadow: And pretty maids all in a row! * Maids: Hello! * Man: But Mary, what are the maids for? * Mary: I don't know, but they're always stomping on my daisies! Treelo Messes the House / Spring Fever / Clean Up the House Treelo pops up right in front of Bear. Treelo knocks the coat rack down, and spins. Luna's Wonderful Springtime / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) * Bear: Whew. That was some busy day. Luna's going to love hearing all about it. Come on, let's go find her. (enters The Attic) Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. {goes to his Spring balcony} Ah, there she is. It's Luna, my friend, the Moon. Hello, Luna. How are you this evening? * Luna: Wonderful, Bear. I was saying goodbye to the other side of the world. * But how are things in your Big Blue House? * Bear: Well, spring has sprung. I just love saying that. * Luna: You're so right, Bear. What a beautiful spring evening. * Bear: Hmm. * Luna: And what was that I've heard down at The Otter Pond earlier? * Bear: Well, Luna, you know it's spring and I think everyone in The Big Blue House has got a case of * Both: Spring Fever. * (Luna laughs) * Bear: That's right. It really got Treelo going, he couldn't stop spinning and dancing and loving the spring. * Luna: Well, Spring Fever can really give you a lot of energy. * Bear: Mm-hmm. * Luna: Don't bears like to do spring cleaning in the spring? * Bear: (laughs) We sure do. * And I got help from Pip and Pop. Oh, And Ojo and Tutter planted a garden together. * Luna: Oh, how nice. Spring is such a wonderful time of year. * Bear: Yeah. But, Luna, I was wondering, um, when spring comes, do you ever miss the fall and winter? * Luna: Oh, Bear. I love all the seasons. * But somehow springtime is special. When all the new leaves come out and the Earth turns green again, it makes you realize that life continues no matter what. * Bear: Hmm. * Luna: I think there's a lot of comfort in that. * Bear: True, Luna. Huh. I never thought of that. * Luna: Well, I'd better get back up to light the spring night or no one will ever go to bed. * Bear: (laughs) I know what you mean. * But, Luna, would you join me and singing a Goodbye Song before you go? * Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. * (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) * Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) Oh, I almost forgot. (turns back on) By the way, Spring on back to The Big Blue House tomorrow. (laughs) See ya soon. (turns back off) (laughs)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts